Resurrection
by H Casey
Summary: The warden is resurrected by a mysteriously and she is angry. I revamped my original story,which I wrote in the wee hours of the morning. Proofreading should only be done when one is completely awake. Please give me any feedback. Rated m for mild smut.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

She was wakened from the comfort of oblivion by voices. Soft, sweet voices calling to her. _Selene....Selene... _they conjoled.

_Leave me _she thought. _Leave me I am tired....so very tired _but the voices did not head her words. _You must wake up Selene. _

_No...let me sleep. Please just let me sleep. _She pleaded. The voices began to fade and she let the darkness surround her like a cocoon once more.

_You must go to him. You must go to Alistair. _ She knew that name. She felt warm when she heard it. Then she saw a face. He was young with pale skin, kind hazel eyes and tawny hair and she felt her heart skip. _What is happening? _ She asked the darkness but was only answered by cold silence.

_Remember. _ The voices, no longer gentle, hissed the word. Images of death and blood assaulted her minds eye. _The dark spawn, the blight came to Ferelden. So many sacrificed their lives. You sacrificed your life and your love for the people. _ The man was there again, Alistair they had called him. His voice was like liquid velvet flowing through her body. "_I love you."_ He touched her skin, kissed her lips, neck, everywhere. She felt the heat of his body entwined with hers. Promises of love whispered in the night.

"_I love you. More than I ever thought possible, but...I have to face what this means..."_

_No._ Her chest tightened.

"_If this is what must be...then I have to do it now."_

_Stop please. _She cried, pain spreading through her, sending her heart into uncontrollable convulsions.

"_I'm sorry."_

"_STOP!" _Her scream shattered the darkness and she was attacked by blinding light and loud terrible sounds. Fragments of memories crashed out of control in her head and she pulled herself into a tighter ball. Every muscle spasmed when she moved but it was a welcome pain compared to the pain he had caused her. It was his words that made her wish for sweet oblivion.

Then something moved inside her. A writhing dark creature wrapped around her heart and all she felt was rage. It fueled her, forced her to her knees then to her feet. She had no idea why she was back or who brought her here, but it didn't matter. Everything that held her to her old life was left behind in the darkness.

Eveleen D'Annon jolted from her restless sleep. She was new to the Grey Wardens and therefore new to the nightmares that went with it. But this one was different from the others. She dreamed of a woman with dark red hair, gray eyes and a tattoo on the left side of her face. She was beautiful, but what terrified Eveleen was the creature inside her. It fed off the woman's rage and pain and as its power grew, so would the womans. An apostate maybe. Eveleen thought as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. It was a cold evening and the party she had come with were huddled in their own tents. The charred remains of the fire from the night before still had a few glowing embers. A mist had formed chilling her under her leather armor.

"I see you couldn't sleep either." She turned and faced Cynan Laider an young elf from Antiva. He joined the wardens shortly before she had arrived but no one seemed to know much about his life before the wardens. .

"Nope. Did they ever say they would get better or go away?" Eveleen asked referring to the nightmares.

"Cohen told me that they actually get worse the longer your a warden." Cynan answered. He watched her lips purse and her nose wrinkle at the thought. In his head he pulled her close, letting his lips caress hers. Dark spawn were not the only reason he had trouble sleeping. On cold nights he would lay awake and think about how she would feel wrapped in his arms and sometimes more. Tonight was no exception.

She smiled at him and cocked her head to one side."What?"

"Huh?"

"You had a strange look on your face. What were you thinking about?"

"Uh... nothing." He said quickly. "Maybe we should pack up the horses. Dawn will be here soon and Dasen wants to get to Denerim before tomorrow night."

"Alright." She she said letting the matter drop. Cynan watched as she walked away, shaking his head in an attempt to ignore the rhythmic sway of her hips. By the time the horizon was blushed with dawns light the five Grey Wardens were on their way to Denerim. They were lead by Dasen, followed by Cohen a templar, and Lothair, a dwarf noble who joined their group in Orzammar followed by Cynan and Eveleen.

The image of the red headed woman from her dreams dominated her thoughts many times during the journey. The woman had the taint but not like the dark spawn but like the taint taken in by a warden during the joining. She was unsure of how she knew this, only that it was true. Once they reached the palace, she would ask Dasen about it.

The city was bustling with life. Much of the destruction caused during the battle against the Archdeamon had been repaired. Markets were open, people were laughing. Many of the people they passed stopped to stare at the five Grey wardens, some even cheered. The blight was still fresh in their minds but there would be a day that the people would forget what had happened here several months ago. Life would go on as it always had, it was the way of things.

"Dasen!" The king called to their leader as the party entered the gates to the Palace. The wardens dismounted and bowed to the king who eagerly strode to Dasen, taking his hand. "It is good to see you."

"You as well your Majesty."

"Dasen." said a cool voice from behind the King.

"Your Majesty." Dasen said as he bowed to the young Queen.

"I trust your trip was pleasant." The ice in the Queens Anora's voice made Cynan shiver.

"Yes your Majesty." Dasen said.

"Well come in and we can discuss business." The King said quickly.

The palace was decorated as one would expect with beautiful tapestries and rugs. Crafts from all over Thedas were scattered throughout each lavish room. Stern looking furniture was strategically placed in throughout. The wardens followed the King to a large room with a large rectangle table surrounded by chairs. A detailed map of Ferelden was laid open. They each took a seat and they discussed the strange actions of the dark spawn since the blight.

"They still seem... united. "Dasen said. He pointed to the deep roads. "I have men stationed in Orzammar to help with the fighting but something isn't right. Something is organizing them."

"Another Archdeamon?" Alistair asked.

"I don't think so." Dasen said.

"We cannot allow another blight to happen again so soon. The people are just getting back to their lives. They need time to heal." Alistair said, his eyes hardening.

"I understand that your Majesty but until we know who is in control... there is little we can do accept keep them at bay."

"I...I think I had a vision last night." Eveleen said suddenly.

"What?" Dasen asked and she realized that everyone was looking at her.

"Ummm..." She cleared her throat. "There was a woman, a warden I think, but there was something wrong with her. There was a … a creature inside of her, like a daemon. I felt her rage and pain and it was directed at you." She looked at the king "Your Majesty."

"At me." The king shook his head, astonished by what he was hearing. "Why me?"

"How do you know?" Cynan asked his eyes never leaving her face.

"I'm not sure how but I do."

Alistair focused his gaze on her. "What did she look like?"

"Long dark red hair, gray eyes a tattoo on the left side her face like this." She drew what she saw on a piece of parchment.

"Maker's breath." The king's voice came out hollow. He was no longer with them but somewhere deep in his own mind. "It can't be."

"Your Majesty?"

"The Grey Warden who killed the Archdeamon. She had the same hair color, eyes, tattoo." The king said.

"Maker protect us." Cohen murmured.

"Could she be the reason the dark spawn are organizing?" Lothair asked.

"No. There must be another reason..." Alistair said quickly.

"We don't know anything." Dasen said diplomatically "Until we do we should keep investicating and rely on facts."

"Your Majesty." A servant interrupted and bowed low. "Queen Anora wishes to announce that dinner will be served shortly."

"Yes thank you." The king said absently. "It may be good for us to get something in our bellies before we discuss the matter further." They all agreed and went to their respective quarters to prepare for the feast.

Alistair somehow made it to his room before sinking into a chair, his legs no longer able to hold him up. _It couldn't be possible. Not Selene. Not his Selene. _ His throat tightened when he thought of how he ended it with her. She was the love of his life and instead of holding onto her, he broke it off, breaking both their hearts and then allowed her to sacrifice herself while he was stationed safely away from certain death in killing the Archdeamon. Part of him was elated at the idea she was alive, and maybe they could be together again. But the same part of him that ended the affair after he was named king, trumpeted what he knew in his mind to be true. Whatever brought her back could only be evil. Death meant going into the fade and there, daemons could take over a persons body even after death. Even thought her body was burned, as was the custom, there was powerful magic that could provide a body. If it was true, she wasn't his anymore, she was an abomination and needed to be destroyed. Even if she has nothing to do with why the Dark Spawn were organizing.

Eveleen stared out at the city and beyond, transfixed by the beauty the view from her room provided. The King insisted they be housed in the best rooms in the palace while she was sure the Queen objected to such extravagance, here they were none the less. It was obvious was no love lost between her and the Wardens, which was strange since she married one. Eveleen had a feeling the marriage was more of a political arrangement than a matter of love.

"Eveleen." Cynan called from the door interrupting her thoughts. "Ready to go?" She smiled to herself before turning to follow him to the dining room.

The meal went by quickly, filled with good food, wine and laughter. It was a welcome feast after days of eating stale bread and dried meat. Each of them ate with feverish gusto, not wasting a single bite. Even Queen Anora let her guard down and seemed to enjoy herself. Only the King seemed a shell of the man he was when they first arrived. By the time it ended, it was late into the night and their heads were too filled with wine to think about dark spawn or mysterious women who haunt dreams. Eveleen concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other as she followed her comrades to their rooms. Cohen and Lothair sang in loud drunken voices as they staggered down the hall. "Your both drunk." Cynan chided. Eveleen nodded in agreement still focused on keeping her legs moving. It seemed like an eternity before she reached her own room. She leaned on the door casing wondering if she could just lay down here, in the hall.

"Need some help?" She turned her head and saw Cynan's smiling face.

"Maybe." She groaned. He moved in front of her and opened the large wooden door. He took her arm and led her to the bed where she flopped down and, no longer able to hold herself up, toppled to the side. Cynan removed her boots and swung her legs up on the bed. As he covered her with a blanket, he watched her eyes slowly close and within a few minutes her breathing slowed into sleep.

"Goodnight." he whispered, lightly kissing her forehead before he left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Selene stood over the bodies of a dozen men. Dark blood slowly dripped on the stone ground from the blades in each of her hands. She searched them for weapons, cloths, food anything she could use. The journey she was on would be long and arduous and she needed supplies. _They should have known better than to attack. _She thought. A smile crept across her face as she remembered how her daggers sliced through their soft flesh. It gave her such pleasure, watching the life slip from each of them, their eyes growing dark and glassy as their spirit moved on. Deep inside she knew that it wasn't her that relished in what she did. It was something else inside her, something evil that was too strong for her to fight.When she finished scavenging what she could, Selene left and continued on through the tunnels. Vaguely she remembered traveling these ancient roads, but it was getting harder and harder to keep things straight. She would get flashes of bits and pieces of her old life,but it was the feelings of heart break, betrayal and revenge that staid with her as she journeyed through the deep roads.

Eveleen cringed as thick bands of sunlight fell onto her face. Her head exploding with pain. Grudgingly she forced herself to get dressed and trudged to the dining hall for some food and a cup of hot tea. Her comades were seated at a table in the back Only Cynan ate fitfully while the other two blanched at the sight of the food on their plate.

"Morning." Cynan called to her. Forcing a smile, she waved to them on her way to getting some food.

"How was your night?" Cynan asked as she sat down next to him. Cohen and Luthair barely acknowledged her arrival which was fine with her.

"Fine." she muttered, wishing he wouldn't chew so loud. For the next ten minutes, Cynan talked and Eveleen only grunted in response.

"The king wishes to see us in the throne room" Dasen said as her arrived, his green eyes taking in the sorry sight in front of him.

"Yes ser." the four of them said in unison and followed their leader out of the dining hall.

"Your Majesty." Dasen said and bowed when they entered the large room. The others quickly followed suit. There were four knights already there when they arrived.

"I received word that the dark spawn have attacked Redcliff village and are on their way to Redcliff castle. Arl Eamon has requested our assistance." The King announced to the room. "We will leave at once.

"Will the Arl's men be able to hold on that long?" Dasen asked.

"They will have to." The Kings tone was solemn. "which is why we cannot wait. I have instructed a garrison of my soldiers to accompany us to Redcliff and sent word to the other nobles to be prepared."

"What about Selene?" Eveleen asked suddenly. "She may have knowledge we could use to defeat the dark spawn? We need to find her."

"I agree. But we need to protect the people first."

"I have an idea." Dasen said. "Eveleen and a few others can go searching for her, maybe even capture her."

"What?! That is crazy, you can't just send her looking for an abomination with Maker knows what daemon inside her. She could be killed." Cynan said angrily.

"I could be killed by dark spawn in Redcliff too. But if we don't do this, we could loose her and any chance of finding out who is behind all of this." Eveleen said defensively.

"What if she is not connected?" Cohen asked.

"Then we must destroy her." The King said trying to ignore the tightness in his chest. They all nodded in agreement.

"Alright." The King looked at the young warrior. "You and Cohen go to Orzammar and find the mage. Use your connection to her to find and capture her if possible. We will send other templars and a mage with you for assistance if she proves to be too powerful."

"Wait..." Cynan said but was silenced by Dasen's upheld hand. "The rest of us will go to Redcliff and assist the King." Dasen's tone signaled the others that the conversation was over.

"Do you really think this is a good idea?" Cynan said as they left.

"Cynan..." Eveleen stared into his eyes and noticed for the first time they were the same color as the Ocean on a summers day. Suddenly her throat was dry. "I will be fine. We will have an army of templars with us and you know Cohen, he is one of our best fighters. Plus...I am extremely deadly myself." She smiled but he only frowned at her.

"I don't' like it."

"Cynan." Eveleen sighed. "I am a Grey Warden like everyone else here. We put our lives in danger every time we engage the dark spawn. If I can help stop them from spreading then I will do whatever it takes."

"I still don't like it." He mumbled loud enough for her to hear. Eveleen just shook her head in frustration.

An hour later Eveleen had packed what she needed and was heading to the main hall to meet up with Cohen and the others when someone called to her. She turned to the voice and found it belonged to Queen Anora.

"Your Majesty." Eveleen said bowing.

"I hear you are on your way to locate the abomination?" She said, disappointment laced her tone.

"Yes your Majesty."

"I have a favor warden. I wish you to kill her."

"If we cannot capture her then we will."

"You misunderstand." Anora held Eveleen with her gaze. "I want you to kill her, even if she begs for mercy."

"I...I don't understand. If we can capture her then there is a possibility that we can learn from her, find out more about who or what is behind the dark spawn attacks."

"I appreciate what capturing her may mean but if she is allowed to live, she may cause far greater harm to Ferelden." When it didn't seem as thought the young warrior comprehended her words she continued. "Alistair is a good man and is a surprisingly good King but when it comes to the mage. I fear that he may not have Ferelden's best interests in mind. He loved her very much and I am afraid that he may not be able to...stop himself..." She let the words hang in the air for a moment to allow the implication sink in.

"I see." Eveleen said slowly.. "I'm sorry but I am a Grey Warden your Majesty, and I have not fealty to Ferelden. I will do whatever it takes to stop the dark spawn. I do not care about heirs and politics. I'm sorry your Majesty." Eveleen bowed and continued to the main hall.

_I will also do whatever it takes. _Anora thought.

*

Eveleen hugged the heavy gray cloak tighter around her body as they journeyed to Orzammar. Cohen was in front of her followed by seven templars and a mage named Tennan. From the moment they left the city, all she could think of was the last time she spoke Cynan. She had said her goodbyes to the others but she couldn't find Cynan. It wasn't until she was about to mount her horse that he finally showed.

"Where were you?" She scolded. "I almost missed you."

"I'm sorry." He said sheepishly. "I wanted to give you this, before you left." He thrust a small white box toward her. Opening it she felt the air rush out of her. It was the most beautiful pendent she had ever seen, silver with a bright blue stone that seemed to glow and swirl with a thousand colors.

"Cynan..."

"Be careful." He moved towards her and pulled her to him and a tight hug. "Just please come back." He whispered in her ear and just as suddenly he turned to leave and all she could do was watch him go.

"You alright?" Cohen had asked the first day.

"Fine." Eveleen gave him a reassuring smile but it didn't seem to work as he kept looking at her with concerned looks when he thought she wasn't looking.

As they traveled the long road to Orzammar, she tried many times to reach out to Selene, but it wasn't until the third night that the visions returned. Selene was alone in the darkness of the deep roads. Her little fire barely keeping the shadows at bay but she didn't notice. She was staring at something in her hand, a rose. It was a deep red, almost black from being dried out for weeks. Bits and pieces of the life she once had swarmed around her. Memories of Alistair's face, his eyes, his smile appeared as she stared at the little flower. A faint smile crossed her own lips.

_You really do love him, don't you. _Eveleen thought. Suddenly the woman was on her feet, searching the darkness around her. "Who's there?" she hissed.

Eveleen reached out with her thoughts. _You can hear me._

"Yes. What do you want? The words came suddenly and in a rush.

_My name is Eveleen. I'm a Grey Warden, like you. _When there was no response, she continued. _I know your in pain and I want to help. _

"Help?"

_Yes. I want to help you, we all want to help you._

"We?"

_Yes the other Grey Wardens and Alistair want to help._

Selene's reaction was so violent, a mixture of Selene's outraged screams and Eveleen's own painful cries were the last thing she heard before everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"She's waking up." she heard someone say but it sounded so far away that she thought she may still be dreaming. When she opened her eyes Cohen was staring down at her with a mixture of concern and relief in his dark brown eyes.

"Cohen..." the word sounded foreign to her own ears.

"Thank the Maker." He breathed. "I thought we lost you."

"What happened?" The mage, Teanan said from somewhere to her left.

Eveleen tried sitting up, but it felt as if all her muscles were asleep and she fell back onto the bed roll. "I...I'm not sure exactly how but was able to make contact with her." She said groggily.

"What?!" Cohen looked to the mage for answers but the man only frowned.

"You were able to speak with her?" Teanan asked.

"Yes but it didn't go very well." Eveleen paused. "How long was I out?"

"We couldn't wake you for several hours, almost a full day. Teanan tried every kind of healing magic he knows." Cohen shook his head. "I thought that … It seemed like you were..."

"I'm fine." Eveleen touched his hand. He smiled and they left her to rest. But she couldn't sleep. Absently she touched the pendent around her neck and she wished that she could touch Cynan's face. She missed him terribly and she yearned for his arms round her. His name was on her lips as she allowed sleep to come.

*

"Do you think they are alright?" Cynan asked his dwarf companion. Luthair shook his head. He lost count of how many times Cynan asked that same question since they left Denerim. The only saving grace was the they would reach Radcliffe soon. It was about time, he didn't care much for riding these sodding beasts that surfacers seemed to like. His fingers twitched when he thought of the battle ahead and Cynan's constant yammering wasn't making things any better.

"They will be fine." Luthair growled. The same answer he gave each time Cynan asked.

"Luthair is right." Dasen said. "Eveleen and Cohen can handle themselves."

Cynan only nodded and staid silent. His thoughts however never strayed from the worry for his friends, for Eveleen.

"He really cares for her." Alistair said.

"Yes he does." Dasen did not sound particularly happy over the budding romance. When he said nothing more Alistair searched his own thoughts. They should have been about the battle with the dark spawn but it was hard for him to focus. Ever since it had been decided he would be king, the life he had hoped for became a dream that would never come true. He knew he had to break the romance off with Selene. He had told her it was because of the taint but in his heart he knew that wasn't the only reason. She was a mage and not a suitable wife for a king. He hadn't admitted it to himself until she as already dead. He always wondered if she knew and that was why she became so angry with him. She actually called him an ass. He told himself that he just didn't understand and that he had no choice. For a while he actually believed it. Now he wasn't so sure.

"Your Majesty!" Alistair followed Dasen's gaze to the horizon which was glowing an unearthly red. "Lets go." Alistair spurred his horse forward, his men and the Grey Wardens following him.

The village of Radcliffe was a blaze. Everything burned including the bodies that littered the streets. Alistair heard some of the men gasp at the brutality around him. The Wardens took in the seen with quiet resolve. More than anyone, they understood the destruction the dark spawn caused. They searched the village and found no survivors, dark spawn or human.

"We were too late." Cynan bowed his head. He wasn't what one would call devout but it felt right to ask the Maker to help the poor souls who lost their lives fighting something that they had no chance of defeating.

"We need to get to the castle." Alistair led this men to the stone castle in the distance and prayed to the Maker that he was right.

The court yard was littered with bodies. Some dark spawn, some guards that tried to stop the advance but what sent Alistair's heart to his stomach was the door to the castle was missing. Splinters of wood coated the inner hall. The smell of blood and death assaulted their senses as they slowly approached. Some of the younger soldiers spilled their guts out on the stone steps. He directed his men to search the castle for survivors. Cynan and Luthair went with one group while Dasen went with another group. Alistair took a few of his soldiers and headed to Teagan's study. Each room was destroyed, books thrown about, furniture shattered in pieces. They searched the study but found no one. They moved to the second floor and to the Arl's bed chambers. They saw her first. The Arl's new wife's brutalized body was covered with blood. Patches of hair had been pulled out leaving behind dark wet spots of tissue and bone. Her bright blue eyes stared lifelessly as one of the guards covered the body with a blanket before they continued the search.

"Your Majesty!" Cynan came running from around the corner, his eyes wide with horror. "We found them... we found all of them." It was all he could say before taking off back the way he came. Alistair and his men followed and came upon an enormous pile of human bodies in the gardens. They were just piled on top of each other. Hundreds of unseeing eyes eyes stared out at them.

"Have you ever seen anything like this?" Cynan asked out loud. Dasen and Alistair only shared concerned looks.

"We need to burn the bodies." Alistair said unable to shift his eyes from the horrors in front of him."That's all we can do for them."

The smell of burned flesh had penetrated every fiver, every pore of the small army. The acrid smell surrounded them like a dark cloud as they marched back to Denerim. Radcliffe as gone, Arl Teagan missing, his wife and everyone else was dead. Cynan hadn't been a Warden long and had already killed his fair share of dark spawn but he hadn't seen the destruction they could reap. Now more than ever he resolved to destroy the vile creatures to no matter the cost. Magic snapped at his finger tips when he allowed his mind to remember what he had seen in Radcliffe. Dasen seemed almost cold in his composure and it made Cynan uneasy. He hoped that he would never become that cold.

The king barely spoke to anyone, mostly staying apart from the others, even when they camped he set up his tent away from everyone else. There were times Cynan wished to go over to him and express his sorrow. He knew that the King and the Arl had been close and Radcliffe had been his home as a child. He could not imagine what it would be like seeing the place he grew up destroyed by dark spawn in that way. But each time he was about to make his way toward the man, Luthair stopped him and shook his head. After a while, Cynan stopped trying and instead went back to his own miserable thoughts.

How could he have let this happen? He was the king of Ferelden and a Grey Warden, it was his job to protect his people and he failed Radcliffe. Alistair felt tears threaten to fall from the moment he laid eyes on the village. So many of his men wept openly as they burned the bodies of those who could not escape the onslaught It was times like these that he wondered if the Chantry was right and the Maker had indeed left them. Unleashing these creatures as one last "gift" on the people who defiled his Holy Kingdom. Suddenly his thoughts turned to her. Why would the Maker allow them to fall in love just to take her away like that? Why would he allow her to come back? Was it to torturer him? Was it a test? He was damned tired of these "tests" the Maker was giving him. She had always been the strong one. She always knew what to say to make _him_ feel better when all he wanted was to let himself drown in his own misery. Each time she would comfort him, his heart would swell with love and he was stronger for it. What he wouldn't give to feel her warm body pressed to him as he slept. He should never of let her go without him that day. If he had been the one to make the final strike against the Arch Daemon,she would be alive and things would have been better.


End file.
